fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shion
Shion (詩音, "Lyrics-Sound") is an Independent Mage that wanders through the the land. He is one half of the team Star-Edge, along, with his partner Lucina and the two have completed several mercenary styled missions for the Guild Yggdrasil, that were considered far too "dirty". Despite his appearance, Shion is a fearsome Mage with a proficiency in Sound Magic that allows him to accomplish a variety of feats. Appearance Shion stands at an average height of 5' 8" and possesses a muscular frame despite his average looking appearance. He sports dark red colored eyes and scarlet colored hair much like that of the famed Titania. Shion can usually be seen wearing a long-sleeved white hooded jacket over a dull white colored T-Shirt, that he always keeps unzipped in order to feel "unrestrained". He contrasts his white jacket with a pair of black combat boots with silver trimmings along the bottom. Shion also wears a pair of plain blue jeans with a loosely tied brown leather belt around his waist. Most of the time, he can be found wearing a Silver ring around his neck with a small silver bell. This was not initially his, but instead belonged to a stuffed animal his mother won for him before her untimely demise. Personality Shion has a very caring personality as he values human life, and is willing to do anything to prevent anyone from dying in front of or around him. It has been noted by those that have encountered Shion, that he may be protecting enemies who would kill him if they were given the chance, as in Lucina's case, as Shion prevented her from heading further down the dark path. Shion is goodnatured, out-spoken, and straightforward. Despite being slightly naive, he seems to have a talent of gathering people together, even though he prefers to only travel with Lucina. Although he is seen as a cheerful, bright-smiling young man in the present, Shion was shown as an emotionless young child when he was young. Shion always gives off the impression of being goofy an aloof, but when he realizes that his allies and friends are in danger, he is capable of shocking everyone, including those closest to him by showing them a more somber face. After that he showed those around him a far more serious side, which made many note that darkness hidden in his soul. When he truly gets serious, Shion is noted to become more of a beserker and will begin to attack foes without any hint of mercy, often giving off a cold and muderous feeling to those around him. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities High Magical Energy: Shion's Magical Energy is usually sealed by his own mellow personality. His exact amount of magical energy is unknown as he has not felt the need to express it fully. When expressed normally, his magical pressure is red in color and when released, encircles his body in rings. However, when his anger gets the best of him or he decides to get serious in a fight, Shion's seal on his magical energy is released and it streams from his body like a wildfire as if it were an eruption waiting to happen. When freed, his magical energy is capable of shattering windows several miles away and even causes the immediate location to began shaking with a high frequency. Above Average Endurance: Shion is more than capable of taking a serious beating and is able to get back up again time after time. He cannot take an assault from an opponent for too long as his endurance is only slightly higher than that of a normal human, things like high falls or heavy impacts still pose a serious threat to Shion's general well-being and survival. Enhanced Speed]][[Sound Magic|'Magic Enhanced Speed']]: Often mistaken for Teleportation Magic due to its raw speed, Shion is able to use his Sound Magic in order to produce a vibration of sound waves around his feet and then simply move from a location faster than the eye can calculate, leaving only a streak of red light, similar to that of his Magical Energy, behind him. Shion has known to be able to avoid almost any attack thanks to his speed. It can be also used offensively as he can sneak attack his opponents before they can even react. Enhanced Senses: Shion's usage of Sound Magic has extended to his very own body, allowing him to permanently increase his hearing to the point of being able to hear the change in the heart rate of an ally from a good distance away, even while they are trapped underwater. Sound Magic With this Magic, Shion is able to control, generate, and manipulate sound waves. With it, Shion is even able to increase the volume sounds, for example when when he uses his power, it allows him to increase the sound of his own voice to be so powerful that it can create craters and move heavy objects. Also because all objects vibrate at a certain frequency, when Shion produces sound waves and hits an object with the same frequency, the vibration begins to resonate throughout the object, strengthening until the object shatters like glass. The target he chooses can literally be anything, including vital organs. By matching the hearts resonance frequency, Shion can cause a heart attack. Shion keeps his powers down very often due to his emotions being able to control how much his power output is, so if he seems "normal" his power will be under control, however, if he is "lazy" or possibly "disorientated" he is unable to control his power whatsoever and can cause great damage. Spells : [[Sound Wall|'Sound Wall']]: Shion produces a piercing sound in their immediate vicinity that he is then able to convert into a wall of pure pressure, which simultaneously protects him and destroys a significant portion of the surrounding area. This spell has been seen to be capable of blocking a bombardment of attacks from Lucina, proving that this is indeed quite durable. : Sound Palm: Through touch, Shion transmits a very powerful sound wave from his palm to the target's body, sending them flying away. : [[Sonic Screech|'Sonic Screech']]: Shion uses this spell to produce a series of sound waves from his mouth that he launches towards his opponents. He is able to adjust the frequency of this spell in order to match up with the frequency of his target, causing it to completely shatter. The residual effects of this spell is enough to cause those that are still standing in the affected area to lose their sense of hearing for a brief period of time due to their auditory canal being damaged. Trivia *Shion's appearance is based on Yuuki Tenpouin from the Manga/Anime Series "Code: Breaker" *The author received assistance in writing up the abilities of this character from various people, so credit goes to them as well. Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Male Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Independent Mage Category:Sound Magic User